Number Distributor
"Shadowed card devoid of text, who shall get a Number next?" - Number Distributor to his Victim Card, asking for a victim The Number Distributor is an evil man and one of the main antagonists of Taylor Gorrell's story series, the Numbershots. He is really , given a different soul and appearance by . Appearance The Distributor has scruffy brown hair that is so dark that it appears almost black. He typically wears sunglasses, under which are his piercing blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black shirt, a dark blue jacket that comes down to the knees in the back, gray pants, and black boots. A card box is on his belt. Rather than use a tattoo D-Gazer, like most people who work with Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker, the Distributor's method of preparing for a Duel is very similar to Yamoto. His hair becomes spiky, changing to a silver-gray color, and a purple D-Pad and D-Gazer (with two horn-like add-ons and a black lens) appear on him in darkness. He does have a standard D-Gazer for before he Duels. Personality The Number Distributor may come off as okay at first if you don't know him, but he is truly a sadistic and evil man who enjoys his job: giving Numbers to unsuspecting people so they will be possessed. He despises and his friends for interfering. He shares a degree of camaraderie with Vector, but most people believe he is just using him as a puppet. Despite being Kazuma, he shows no degree of care towards his family or friends, claiming the man they knew is gone. Biography The Number Distributor makes quite a few appearances in the Numbershots, giving the namesake Number of each Numbershot he appears in to a certain victim, causing them to (usually) become possessed, leaving Yuma and his friends to deal with his mess. It is revealed eventually that the Number Distributor gave , , , and their Numbers in the guise of wanting to help him against . In truth, he was backstabbing them by waiting for the Numbers to corrode them, as he himself works for Faker. In Numbershot 99, the Number Distributor reveals that he is actually Yuma's father Kazuma Tsukumo, but he has a different soul than his original, as while his soul went to the Astral World, his body went to the Barian World, which was given a different soul by Vector as well as a different appearance. Kazuma's wife, Mirai, is sealed within his Photon Numeral Destroyer card, used as a power source for said card. He kills Dr. Faker through the effect of "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Heart", cementing him and Vector as the true enemies. Abilities The Number Distributor is immune to the power of Numbers, and carries a box of blank Numbers around without creating their form. When a victim is chosen, he holds a blank Number to them, which gains a form based on the victim. He also holds a blank card with a grayed-out background that can choose a victim for him. The Distributor is actually capable of re-writing Numbers and returning them to a blank state for distribution. Another ability he has is the ability to imbue certain Numbers with special powers, such as super speed to Number 48 or electrical powers to Number 94. These abilities are revealed to come from Vector. A skilled double-agent, the Distributor is capable of deceiving nearly anyone. The only ones he can't fool are those who hire him. Trivia * The Number Distributor's voice actors are the same as one of Taylor Gorrell's favorite video game villains, Mephiles the Dark. Deck The Number Distributor plays a Chaos Deck, using different strategies involving a combination of LIGHT and DARK monsters, with the intent of Xyz Summoning his ace, "Photon Numeral Destroyer". His strategies always seem to rely on different "Zone" Field Spell Cards. Fiend/Fairy/Chaos Zone In his first Duel, the Number Distributor's monsters were primarily LIGHT Fiend and DARK Fairy-Type, as a reversal of the traditional alignments. This Deck utilized " " to its full potential, rapidly gaining Chaos Counters to use for easy Special Summoning. Dragon/Red Zone The Number Distributor's second Deck variation focused on Dragon-Type monsters, still focusing on LIGHT and DARK monsters. This incarnation focused on "Red Zone" to power up his Extra Deck monsters while also luring Shark into Summoning Number 32. Spell & Trap Monsters/Crystal Zone The Number Distributor's third Deck variation focused on using Continuous Spell and Trap Cards that Special Summoned themselves as LIGHT and DARK Rock-Type "Crystal" monsters, used in tandem with his "Crystal Zone" Field Spell. He also used Numbers that he held for the first time, and was given "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Heart" by Vector. Photon/Shadow Zone The Number Distributor's fourth Deck variation focused on " " monsters that possessed the same distinctive black light as "Photon Numeral Destroyer". As all "Photon" monsters are LIGHT, this Deck contained no DARK monsters, but he covered the Attribute with the Shadow Tokens Summoned by his "Shadow Zone" Field Spell as well as with Vector's all-DARK "Umbral" Deck. The Number Distributor has held many Numbers throughout his career, giving them to victims and even re-writing them. At the current time, he is known to hold 20 Numbers. {| border="1" cellspacing="0" width="100%" ! valign="top" style="background:#800000; color:#FFFF00" colspan="6" |Known Held Numbers |- | valign="top" style="border-top:none;" | (given to III) * (given to IV) * Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanium (given to Megami through Akun) * Number 21: Zodiac Cat - Mao Mi (given to Shirotora) * Number 22: Lightray Simorgh (re-wrote from another Number, given to V) * (hinted to have given to ) * Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End (given to ) * Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer (given to Honto through Akun * Number 31: Clockwork Knight Ironheart (lost, found by Tetsuo) * (given to V) * (given to III) * (stolen from Yuma, re-distributed to Takashi Todoroki) * Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic (given to Haiga) * Number 38: Hare-ible Demonimation (given to Tron, later retrieved) * (given to IV) * Number 44: Temporal Future King (dropped, found by Zaman) * Number 45: Evigishki Sol Augus (given to Ariel through Akun) * Number 48: Godspeed Mirage (given to Spade Stranahan) * Number 50: Storm Gladiator (thrown to Kaito) * Number 51: Prism King Kakuchon (thrown to Kaito) * Number 54: Daigusto Piasa (given to Galen through Akun) * Number 55: Doruragon (given to Tokunosuke Omoteura) * Number 60: Studded Jeans Cobra (given to Akahebi) * Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera (given to Fujiwan) * Number 65: Lightray Jinzo (re-wrote from another Number, given to V) * Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins (thrown to wind, found by Sei and Sachi) * Number 71: Black Hole Gate (given to ) * Number 72: Vylon Digamma (given to Kyorei through Akun) * Number 75: Raven Familiar of Pallas - Nevermore (given to Aokarasu) * Number 81: Steelswarm Nanii (given to Akun along with Numbers 18, 27, 45, 54, and 72) * Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half (turned sentient to face Yuma) * Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume (randomly found by , later revealed to have been in his possession before) * Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon (given to Yamoto) * Number 94: Zap Pitcher (stolen from Kaito, re-written, given to Zina) * Number 95: Hyper Lightray Blaster (re-wrote from another Number, given to V) * 6 Unknown Numbers (stolen from Kaito in Numbershot 71) }} Category:Characters